Communication networks allow users to communicate with other users and/or networks using various devices. Frequently, a wireless device is used to receive various services from a service provider. For example, a user may use a wireless device to access email, music downloads, text messages, and so forth. Wireless devices are mobile in that the user may move from one access point to another or perhaps from one access network to another. The movement of the wireless device between the access points and/or networks increases the complexity of the communications between the wireless device and the service provider.
One of the issues raised by wireless communications is security. Specifically, wireless networks create an opportunity for unscrupulous users to eavesdrop on wireless communications and possibly impersonate a wireless device. Thus, various solutions have been created to verify the identity of wireless devices, a process called authentication. In addition, various solutions have been created to verify that the wireless device has the right to access the requested services, a process called authorization.